Mekakushi Ningyou
by Starlite1997
Summary: Who cares? In this time, people are neglecting soccer. They're eyes are closed and sealed shut, unknown to the game and unwilling to try. There are a group of people working against, unknown. Their goal is pure and full sighted, save soccer yet keep acting 'cool' Don't raise suspition and move unseen
1. Chapter 1

_**Star: *boiling mad* Okay, so like three of our fics got erased so we'll just leave it at that  
Lite: Now the reason we wrote this is 'cos there is a Fan-Fic writer, an amazing Fan-Fic writer, who we shall not address but call CS, who always writes the deepest and most amazing things  
Star: That's why we're trying our hardest in this one, to be amazing like her!  
Lite: Now we're serious**_

**Tenma's POV**

What's happening here? Where's the soccer club I've come to know. What's the Calligraphy Club? I don't want to join it. I can only write in Kana, I'm sorry Aoi. But why doesn't anyone remember the Soccer Club? "K-Kirino-senpai!" Wait, what do you mean you're in the Book Club. What's going on? Why is everyone abandoning soccer?

"My name is Kageshi, and you're coming with me"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Star: Just so 'ya know, Kageshi is Yuki's OC, and Kageshi relates around Death Shadow  
Lite: Also, if you can't read Kana, Katakana and/or Hiragana, at some parts you may be out of luck**_

The room is dark, but a single light shown down on a single pillar. A girl of darkness rise, the black inside her shunned out by the light, "My name is Kageshi, only Kageshi, and welcome" The boy, trapped in the dark rose, "My name is Matsukaze, Tenma, where am I?" A sign, a single sign brightened the room completely, reading, 'メカクカクメイ' Tenma's steel eyes widened, "Why have you taken me here, tell me!"

Kageshi lifted her hand, "Lower your voice please" and stifled a laugh. "You may go back to Raimon, but first you need to recruit more people, then you may leave if you wish." And he began his decent into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Star: Our OCs Urate (Star) and Merashii (Lite) which are plays on the words "Two-Faced" and "Uncommon"**_

The messy-haired boy had just woken up; his body sprawled against the grass. Laying in the haze of the burning sun, he squinted, "How long have I been here?" "I don't know, a few minutes or something" Tenma bolted upwards, "Who said that?" He turned his head frantically, trying to gain the image of the one who was taunting him. "Ugh, all in time, sincerely your two-faced lover" 'What's this, I'm assuming, girl talking about, I'm not in love with anyone and no one's in love with me, must be delusional" And he leaped onto his feet, 'I need to start looking… Who's she?'

**Kageshi's POV**

Everything will go according to plan. I have faith in that boy. The one I don't trust is Urate. The way she acts around that boy is like suppressed love, too blind to realize it's there. What's his name? Ah, yes, Kariya Masaki.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Star: This is a strange perspective from my OC Urate! (Say she's your favorite too… or else I'll get you with PONPONPON fever)And Lite's….**_

**Urate's POV**

What the hell happened this morning? And why the hell is Kariya sleeping in my bed again? What the hell is going on? You know what; I think Merashii had something to do with this. I am so going to kick her ass today, but not before I kick Kariya's ass out my bed. "Get the fuck up!" He leaped out as soon as I said, 'the'. Affective enough. That kid needs to learn something. I don't like him. I know he's like, the one person who can stand me. But he needs to stop thinking that we're inspirable. And I need to stop being such a hypocrite.

**Merashii's POV**

I need to check in on that Tenma boy, Urate seems to care about. I wonder if he'll actually try to recruit new members. "Dear god" Why the does this keep happening! I can feel the tears pour down my cheek, drowning me in sorrow. I need to tell Kageshi, but first we'll have to get past Kira, who's already on my case for coming home at 2am. Makes no difference to me. I just hope he knows I'm doing this for him. I'm sorry for making you worry.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Lite: We won't update this for 3-5 days 'cos we have to visit a few relatives in Japan, our grandfather died-  
Star: FUNERAL TIME!  
Lite: The hel-  
Mina: After they upload this chapter Yuki, Jess, and I shall make our own story!  
Star: So if they suck, can't blame us!**_

**Merashii's POV**

I need to make it up to him now. I'm sorry Kira, for what we did to you, what I did to you. What I did when I was against you.

**Hakuren – Ten Years Earlier**

_We were on opposite sides. In Aliea Gakuen, we didn't like each other. But that's because I knew your secret, and you knew ours. The thing is; we don't seem like the type of children to join gangs. But everyone in the Raimon Soccer Club, Aliea, Teikoku, Hakuren, Kidokawa Seishuu, etc. they all did. Why? Because it was soccer related. The way it was, was there were teams, and within those teams, a smaller team. I was on Hakuren's. And for some reason you were a highly attracting being to Urate. She didn't even like you; you just dragged her in your arms. In my opinion, your looks can glorify an ass-wipe. She left Hakuren's team to join you on Raimon's. You ass._

**Hakuren – Three Months Later**

_Didn't expect that huh, Kiyama-chan? Our surprise attack on the underside of the Raimon Soccer Club worked. Let me count how many are hospitalized. 1, Gouenji, 2, Handa, 3, Kurimatsu, 4, Fuji-baka, 5, Urate, call me heartless. That retard deserved it for abandoning Hakuren. 6, Kageno, 7, Mamoru-kun. You know what? I heard 7 was a lucky number, that's lucky for Endou. I used one of my weakest hissatsus, Death Drop, the one I'd have to wait 'til I got back to see again. Anyways, he only sprained his ankle and broke a few bones. No biggie. _

_Then there was that boy I saw around the Aliea halls, he tried to interfere when I was looking for you. What's his name, Midori-something? I remember the nickname Urate, Atsuishi, Nagumo and I gave him. Midoriringo. I had to take care of him too. My new friend for Hakuren, Fubuki Shirou, he helped us out as well. He's so Urate sometimes._

**Urate's POV**

"_Kiyama! Kiyama-chan, run!" I can't see very well. I can assure only five things at the time. 1, The sun is not shining. 2, It's very dusty close to the ground. 3, I can't move very easily. 4, I can't hear Endou's words of encouragement. 5, Hakuren has finally arrived. I can say I predicted this weeks before-hand. Merashii wouldn't even talk to me after I joined Raimons' underside, so I spent more time with you. Then she wouldn't even look at me. _

_Another sign to this was, she spent long hours texting and talking to that Fubuki kid. The living one. On Fridays, afterschool, she wouldn't go home. Not that I would exactly call Sun Garden home. She would go to Fubuki's and stay for weeks at a time, doing God knows what. And left left us worried at Sun Garden, Hiroto nearly followed her at one point. But I stopped him, thinking she'd be so mad she'd never want to come back. This was where our family was. She was the one who abandoned her family._

**Merashii's POV**

_Stupid, Kiyama. Running away like a coward. Well, no need to waste this anger. That boy I saw you around, Midoriringo, he'll take your load. Serves you right. "Mekakushi Goumon!" Hah._

**Hospital – One Month Later**

"_He's still unconscious…" I can see you crying beside his bed. I never knew you had feelings. You stole so many things from me before, my friends, my sister, and too many things before. I take one thing from you, I _nearly _take something from you. Your friend's life. How many visits have you made here, I've rarely seen you at Sun Garden anymore. And when I do, it's only barely because people like Atsuishi and Suzuno won't let me take one step near you. I'm sick of this time period. I'll get Urate and we'll leave back to our own time. We'll be erased from those who've seen us' minds. But before we're gone-_

**Inazuma Town – Four Years Later**

"_Nee-chan! Where are we going?" Our parents died. We used to live in Hokkaido, but now we're in the infamous Inazuma Town. Wandering the streets at around five years old. I, for one, was pretty smart. "There is a restaurant around here, that means there will be food" Urate nodded in agreement. She'd been clinging to my arm since we left Hokkaido. I could smell Rairaiken, it seemed so close. And it was. "Merashii! Amazing!" I groaned, Urate sure did know how to make a scene in public. We sat down next to the business. And that's where you came in._

"_Hi, you two, what're your names?" My sister's face was filled with glee, "Urate!" Good job, keep talking to strangers. A giggle escaped out my lips. You placed your gaze on me, "What about you?" And smiled brightly at me. To be honest, you looked pretty good for an approximate seventeen year old. "My name is A-sa-ruyo" I replied, trying to be discreet. Urate, on the other hand, was having a laughing fit. "Don't be silly! Her name is Merashii!" This girl. I swore that day I would get back at her._

"_Merashii and Urate… what pretty names!" You said being polite. "Have you guys lost your parents?" I nodded. You smiled, "I'll help you find them" You said while motioning us to follow you. I was un-amused, "So, where was the last time you say them." The memories came back to me; pushing past them I said your answer, "In our car" You looked around, "Where was that?" I spoke up first, "Under one-hundred feet of snow in Hokkaido" Did the whole street turn silent, maybe that's why you're not speaking, but that can't be it._

_You scratched your head, "Who are you living with?" "Urate" I said. And along the same terms, Urate said, "Merashii" You placed hand on your head, "Is that so…" Then you picked us up. I wouldn't stand this, "Where are you taking us?" You looked at me, emerald eyes setting on kiwi ones. "Home"_

_And we went to that proclaimed 'home'. When you opened the door, I could see a boy, he had light green hair. It sorta matched my eyes. I instantly liked him; I knew we'd be friends. You and him taught Urate and me a game called, 'Soccer'. I had heard of if before from someone we met on the streets in Hokkaido, he gave us warm clothes and food. Urate and I both liked him. He seemed to want to keep us, but we snuck away. We thought of ourselves as bad luck charms._

_We tried leaving here but you were always watching us. Escape seemed impossible, so we stopped and got used to life at this, 'Sun Garden' we played soccer endlessly. There were two other boys around your age. One named Suzuno, I liked him. A lot. I can say he was the person I looked up to most, always so level-headed and calm. Another was named Nagumo, he was always arguing with Suzuno, he was so hot-headed. Me and Suzuno and Urate and you, we'd always call him Tulip-something behind his back. It ranged from Tulip-baka, to Tulip-senpai. I always knew he and Suzuno really didn't hate each other though. _

_You and your friend Midorikawa, you guys were really nice too. Sometimes you'd take us out to eat with you. One time you helped us with our chores. It was a small job so you did everything while we sat down watching. Midorikawa and you were at the finish line when Urate was in her first race, she came first. And one night when I felt sad and locked myself in solitude, you came to my room. I remember everything you said. "It's nice being with the ones who love you"_

**Present Time**

I'm sorry, Kira-dono. For what I did back then. I guess I haven't learned my lesson. I'm in another gang. But this time I swear I'll be good, because you saved me. But I don't control things.

_**Star: This was longer than intended, intended being 200 words (More than 1,000 words over that) Inspiration flows**_

_**Lite: Well, we'll be leaving soon**_

_**Star: Mata ne!**_


End file.
